Chinese calligraphy, a traditional Chinese art with a history of several thousand years, is practiced by millions of people in Asia. In addition to the artistic value of Chinese calligraphy, recent psychological research has established that Chinese calligraphy is capable of achieving, in the course of its execution, emotional stabilization, mental relaxation, and physiological slowdown from the physical perspective. From the cognitive perspective, research has confirmed that Chinese calligraphy has positive impacts on heightened attention and concentration, enhanced problem solving capabilities of spatial abilities, improved spatial and abstract reasoning, shortened response time, and improved short-term memory. For the general population, Chinese calligraphy has been found to be capable of enhancing the general health condition of the practitioner.
Biofeedback training refers to clinical training procedures used to modify a user's physiological responses or patterns of such responses that aim to achieve self-regulation of maladaptive responses and disordered states. The procedures enable the user to control a certain specified physiological process by providing an external cue or a monitor to indicate the activity of the physiological process. Biofeedback represents the prototypical approach of the discipline of “behaviourial medicine.” Within behavioral medicine, biofeedback is one clinical technique among many others, which have been introduced as interventions for health disorders.
The principles of biofeedback have also been applied to products and instruments used for ordinary practice and training by healthy individuals. When applied to users without health disorders, biofeedback can enhance self-regulation of bodily processes to thereby improve general health, such as the generation of specific patterns of brain waves in the practice of transcendental meditation. Therefore, biofeedback training offers an effective process of treating illnesses as well as enhancing the health of the user under a system of feedback regulation of bodily states.
It would be desirable to provide a handwriting training for intervening a number of psychosomatic, behaviourial, and psychological disorders, such as essential hypertension, type II diabetes, emotional conditions in mental patients, attention deficit and hyperactivity, and mild mental retardation. It would also be desirable to provide a handwriting training that is not limited by any type of written language, but are general and universal for health improvement, and therapeutic and rehabilitative intervention. Further, it would also be desirable to integrate the handwriting and the biofeedback training into a biofeedback system for self-regulation during the handwriting process for health and clinical intervention.